


The Pervert Within

by QuinnyHarls



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: Just something fun I wanted to write! These were based around 2 evil within comics I saw on Pinterest. Enjoy!





	The Pervert Within

Never in a million years did Sebastian think he would be re entering the STEM system. This time was different though, he had to go and save his daughter, Lily. She had been taken by MOBIUS for their new system, she was their new core. And the fact that his daughter was still alive and being used by MOBIUS made Sebastian furious, yet somewhat relieved that there was a chance to save his daughter who he thought was dead for so many years. 

After Sebastian is plugged into STEM, and he re establishes himself in his old office, he finds himself in a large building and encounters his first MOBIUS member. This member though was unlucky, they had been killed, but in a strange way. Their death seemed to be playing on a loop while he was suspended in a strange blue aura, not easily explained. 

Sebastian moved on his way, hoping to find someone else who could help him find Lily. He finally encounters someone alive, but they’re running away in terror. Suddenly a man appeared before them, he pulled out a camera, and stabbed them in the stomach while taking a picture. This caused the same thing to happen as the previous MOBIUS member, suspended in a loop of his death. 

While doing his best to avoid being seen, Sebastian accidentally knocks over a painting, causing the well dressed murderer to look in his direction. Sebastian stays crouched, but the mysterious man locks his eyes with Sebastian’s backside. 

“Mmmmm… That is one fine ass.” The mysterious man mumbled under his breath while teleporting, trying his best to catch up with Sebastian. Eventually he gives up, and walks through a door at the back of the room, and Sebastian stands up, wanting to know who the hell that was. 

Sebastian ends up following the mysterious man into the basement of the building, where he finds corpses, so many corpses. As he is trying to navigate his way through unknown territory, the killer pops in and takes Sebastian's picture. After his picture is taken, the world warps, and he finds himself in another room. As he is looking around, he finds his picture taped to a mirror with the words “Nice Ass” written on it with blood. Without having time to really react, a giant three headed creature bursts through the mirror and starts chasing Sebastian. As he attempts to escape death, the killer appears yet again and throws a knife into Sebastian's shoulder. He ends up using the knife, after pulling it from his shoulder, to escape the three headed creature. 

Later on while Sebastian is searching for Lily in an old warehouse, he finds several dolls on the floor, and eventually realizes that Lily has been kidnapped. These dolls allowed Sebastian to see exactly what happened to her, by giving him several different visions. He ends up finding out that Lily’s kidnapper is the killer from before. 

Eventually Sebastian is led to City Hall, where he finds a MOBIUS member who is dying. They tell him that the Stable Field Emitter isn’t turned on, and if it stays off, Union will completely collapse. They give Sebastian their communicator before dying so the emitter can be turned on. 

Navigating the hallways of City Hall, Sebastian sees the killers art hanging on the walls. Their art becomes more twisted as he goes on. He finally makes it to the room where the Stable Field Emitter is, and activates it. As soon as he does, Sebastian is frozen in time, and the killer appears before him. 

“My dear Sebastian, what exactly do you think you’re doing?” He walks around him as he speaks. “I’ve been watching you since you’ve appeared here in Union. OH! Where are my manners? I haven’t properly introduced myself. My name is Stefano Valentinin.” He bows as he is introducing himself. 

Once Stefano is face to face with Sebastian, he pulls out a knife, taunting him with it, which results in Stefano slicing Sebastian's face slightly. “You know your daughter? Well, there is no way I’m going to let you have her. There is someone else who will reward me for her. I mean, there is one thing you could do to set your daughter free, but it doesn’t mean you would ever see her again.” 

Stefano walks closer to Sebastian, grabbing his right ass cheek as he leans in closer to whisper in his ear, “You could become my greatest masterpiece.” 

Sebastian stays silent at his proposal, causing Stefano to become enraged. As he restores time, a new creature appears that Stefano introduces as his “Obscura”. Both the Obscura and Stefano start chasing after Sebastian as the emitter is powering on. Stefano pulls out his camera and calls out “Say Cheese!” while the Obscura is calling out Sebastian’s name. 

While they’re both chasing him down several different hallways, Sebastian is calling out “Fuck off!” while trying to not lose his breath so Stefano and the Obscura can’t catch up to him. 

Eventually the emitter gets to one hundred percent and the Obscura and Stefano vanish from view, giving Sebastian time to catch his breath. 

Some time had passed before there were any leads on the whereabouts of Stefano or Lily, but he ends up getting a call from Stefano out of nowhere. 

“Oh Sebastian! I was hoping you would pick up. I’ve left a secret for you in a small cafe downtown. If you can get there alive and find it, then you’ll know where me and your daughter are. You’d better hurry though!” 

After Stefano hung up, Sebastian started his search for the cafe he was talking about. Once he was able to find it, he found writing on the wall, assuming that was the secret from Stefano. The note read “If you have a sweet ass you must continue to the THEATRE. If you do not have a sweet ass go to BEACON” Though the main part of the message was written with blood, there was more to the note written under it in a green crayon. “HINT! There are only sweet asses in Union.”   
Sebastian sighed heavily while shaking his head at the note that was left for him, but he decided to make his way to the theatre anyway. 

Once he entered the theatre, all he heard was giggling coming from the auditorium. As he made his way into the auditorium, he found dozens of people with bags over their heads sitting in the seats. As he started walking towards the stage, the lights suddenly went out and a spotlight came on revealing Stefano. 

“I’m so glad you decided to come, Sebastian!” Stefano couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. “I was hoping you would come to see my next masterpiece.” 

Before Stefano could get anything else out, Sebastian started walking towards Stefano, and yelling, “Where is my daughter you sick fuck!?” 

Stefano just shook his head, putting a finger over his lips to try and hush Sebastian. “Lily is safe, don’t worry your pretty little face. I’ve decided to not give her to the man I was talking about before, there are other things I’d rather have than what he was offering.” Stefano winked at Sebastian. 

Before Sebastian can make his move on Stefano, he activated the bags on the peoples heads, causing them all to explode magnificently. While Sebastian was diving for cover, he noticed that Stefano started to make his escape. 

Sebastian finally caught up to Stefano in another room of the theatre, a gallery of sorts. 

“Are you stalking me, Mr. Castellanos? I wouldn’t mind if you were, I’d rather enjoy it actually.” Stefano started laughing as he spoke. 

“I wouldn’t stalk you if you were the last man on earth! I just want my fucking daughter back!” 

Stefano frowned at Sebastian’s rage towards him. 

“Well. Like I said before, the only way I would give her up is if you agree to do something for me. You would become my GREATEST masterpiece. Your magnificent butt being the main focus of this art piece.” 

Sebastian refused his offer by starting to charge at him like he was going to attack. Stefano teleported out of the way just in time to not be stabbed. He was now furious with Sebastian, so he decided he would attack him back, hoping to take his body by force for his art. 

After some time of fighting, Sebastian finally got his final blow on Stefano, causing him to fall to the ground. 

While he was still alive and able to speak, Stefano spoke, voice cracking, “There was still so much more I had left to create for this world. Still so much I wanted to share.” He started to slowly reach for his camera that fell behind him, “Maybe there’s time for… One last photo…” He sat up pulling his camera toward his face, “Of that beautiful ass!” 

As the camera flashed, Sebastian turned around and yelled “Pervert!” before shooting Stefano in the head, killing him. 

Sebastian was transported back to the theatre where he heard a young girl screaming, as he turned around he saw it was Lily! He tried to assure he that he was actually her father, but she didn’t believe him. Not yet anyway, she would come to believe him as his journey went on and he proved himself to her. Finally reunited with her daughter, and finally away from that creep!


End file.
